inuyashafanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Tsukuyomaru
Tsukuyomaru (月夜丸, lit.Rounded Moonlight) also known as, The Great Black Demon, is a Hi-Demon of the Bat Tribe in the land of Fire. Once a bloodthirsty demon, Tsukuyomaru slew many innocent humans in the name of his hatred. Eventually he targeted a village of humans under the direct watch of the Demon Lord, InuTaishō. The two clashed which resulted in Tsukuyomaru's defeat. However InuTaishō, in his great mercy, spared Tsukuyomaru. Awe struck by the Dog lords kindness, Tsukuyomaru began traveling with InuTaishō and learned to show compassion to humans. After years of traveling together the two created and then perfected the Wind Scar, (Wound of the Wind, 風の傷). When InuTaishō fought Ryukotsusei, Tsukuyomaru wished to fight with him but the Dog Demon would not allow it and sealed Tsukuyomaru in a cave in Mount Azusa. When InuTaishō died the barrier lifted and Tsukuyomaru realized that his friend had died in battle. To this day Tsukuyomaru still blames himself for the death of the Great Dog Demon and still carries the memories of their time as companions. "Wings in the black of fear, fear like the weight of the world" Appearance Tsukuyomaru is an imposing figure of a demon at almost seven feet tall. He has odd eyes among the bat tribe with yellow irises and green sclera with large black tear like marks starting above his eyes and growing thicker from his eyes. As a Hi-Demon of the Demon Bat Clan he has enormous black wings with his arms and from his waste down covered in black fur. He has a long thin tail and two large horns. Incidentally one of his horns was broken in a great battle, and bat demons horns being exceedingly important for balance and flight, InuTaishō graciously repaired Tsukuyomaru's horn with a piece of his own fang. Three hundred years ago, when Tsukuyomaru first met InuTaishō, his appearance was quite different. His face was covered by a mask made of his own bones and walked around with no clothes and showed his pure white skin. Personality Originally Tsukuyomaru was a vicious emotionless killing machine that abandoned his clan in the search or greater power. He slaughtered many innocent with an emotionless drive. He refers to those times before he met InuTaishō as grim times when he was cold distant and evil. He felt the need for no mercy and killed those with no means to defend themselves. In those days he also held a deep hatred for humans, he cursed their weakness and mocked their fragile mortal lives and saw their existence as nothing more than tools to sharpen his claws with. However after meeting with InuTaishō, he began to open his heart to human emotions and slowly started to learn the value of compassion and mercy. While he would never obtain complete humanity he stopped hunting humans and took to increasing his skills with the Dog Demon. Calm, honorable and unmistakably polite he is now more open but still very quite and reserved yet he is very in tune with peoples heats. He is easily able to read emotions and can sympathize with their strife on a personal level. Powers and Abilities Tsukuyomaru is an extremely powerful and ruthless Daiyōkai. He is able to pricelessly and effectively chop down even the most powerful of demons in moments. As a member of the bat demons he is able to fly at extreme speeds due to his large wings, slice even the hardest of demon armor apart with his claws and has very sharp senses in the dark due to his tribes nocturnal life. He also has a long, thin tail which can can be used as a whip or even a thin blade. He is also able to create thin spear like javelins out of his own bones. The number of spears he can create appears unlimited as long as he has sufficient yokai energy. Strangely Tsukuyomaru seems to be able to resonate with Tenseiga and Tessaiga. He is able to sense their presence from miles away and can sync his demonic aura with theirs to strengthen their attacks, along with his. This seems to stem from the piece of InuTaishō's fang imbedded in his left horn, the same fang that was used to forge the Tenseiga and Tessaiga. Techniques *'Barrier Projection'- As a member of the yokai bat tribe, Tsukuyomaru has the ability to summon powerful barriers to protect himself. While these barriers are undoubtedly strong they are still inferior to the great barriers of beings like Naraku. *'Wind Pressure'- Tsukuyomaru has the natural ability to cut the wind and send streams of cutting air pressure at his opponents. While far inferior in strength to the wind scar, Tsukuyomaru's wind blades can be summoned in infinite number and launched from almost any position. *'Wind Scar'- The Wind Scar was developed by InuTaishō and later perfected by Tsukuyomaru. Tsukuyomaru has the ability to carve powerful wind currents using his claws and his wings. By slicing the wind he can create a powerful shock wave of wind and demonic power to slash his enemy. His abilities to control the winds far surpass that of other wind manipulators like Kagura and Inuyasha. *'Birth of the Wind' (Lit.風の誕生,Kaze no tanjō)- Category:Character Category:Yokai Category:Males Category:Bat Demon